In recent years, several techniques have been proposed for settling usage fees of EV (Electric Vehicle) chargers that carry out charging of secondary batteries that are mounted in EVs.
For example, a technique is disclosed in Patent Document 1 that enables charging of an EV after settling the usage fees of an EV charger.